Marry me?
by read-a-holic17
Summary: A fluffy chuffy drabble for the prompt: "Marry me?" Charlie comforts Duffy when he finds her in the on call room, they go to the pub get drunk and reminisce old times, remembering the time Duffy said she'd marry Charlie if they got to 60 and were still single. Hope you enjoy! XxX


**So I'm finally getting round to all the prompts I was sent a while ago, this one's for Lisaduffin aka beautyofthend**

 **First time writing Chuffy and as i've not really seen any of Duffy's episodes it may be really out of character but please let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

 **(1) Chuffy and "Marry me"**

[Ok so to set the scenes: Duffy's been back for a few shifts, no longer with her husband and Charlie is aware of this. Duffy's had a bad day and Charlie goes to comfort her]

* * *

"Duff?" Charlie asked, his head reaching round the door of the on call room hesitantly.

He had seen his friend enter half an hour before wiping her hand across her forehead.

"Duffs? Are you still in here?" Charlie questioned, the dark, seemingly empty room greeting him.

"I'm here Charlie." Came the soft voice from the far corner of the room, behind the bed.

Charlie smiled sadly, he could hear her trying to hide her tears, her voice gave her away, and the slightest change in tone told Charlie everything he needed to know.

He didn't speak; just slowly made his way over to the bed, choosing to sit perched on the edge rather than the floor.

Duffy felt him beside her; her head came to rest on his knee as his hand comforted her head, fingers tangling in her hair subconsciously.

The pair sat in each other's silence for a few minutes; both comforted with the others presence and touch.

"Want to talk?" Charlie asked, breaking the quiet, needing to know what had made Duffy upset.

"Tough day." Duffy explained, her head tilting to look up at Charlie.

Nothing more was needed. Charlie smiled at her, his proper smile. Duffy returned it as he offered her a hand up.

"Forever a gentleman." Duffy said, as she accepted his hand with her own, the lines of his hand familiar to her touch.

"For you, always." Charlie told her with a smile, "don't go letting everyone know or they'll all want a piece of me."

Duffy looked at Charlie, their eyes adjusted to the dark they could see each others faces perfectly, hands still entwined. Duffy ran her spare hand through Charlie's hair.

"Pub?" Charlie asked as her hand fell from his head, brushing past his cheek.

"You haven't changed Charlie Fairhead, not one bit."

The pair made their way to the pub, both their shifts having finished shortly after their meeting in the on call room.

"Usual?" Charlie asked Duffy as he made his way over to the bar.

"If you still remember." Duffy smiled.

"How could I forget? I'll get these." Charlie told her as he ordered their drinks.

"Is our seat still here?" Duffy asked him, looking around at the pub they had spent many evenings in.

"Same place." Charlie smiled, recalling the lonely nights they had spent together in the same seat of the pub, hidden around a corner away from the eyes of their other colleagues, a wooden bench with red cushions, the seat he hadn't sat in since she had left him all those years ago.

Duffy laughed, helping Charlie with their drinks, she made her way to find their table.

Silence consumed them for a few moments, neither daring to ask what they wanted to know. Sipping their drinks the silence was soon consumed with talk and chatter, they reminisced on past times. Laughing about antics of their past and recounting tales, drinks arriving at their table and being ordered again minutes later.

Duffy and Charlie sighed their latest round of laughter surpassing as they leant back against their seat together.

"You agreed to be my safety husband that night." Duffy said, her comment casual as if she had only just remembered it.

"Did I?" Charlie asked, the memory fresh in his mind but he didn't want Duffy to know he'd been thinking about it ever since he had seen her back a few days before.

"Yeah, you said, when we get to 60 if we're both still single that you'd marry me." Duffy told him, the memory forming in her head, sitting up to face Charlie.

"I think I remember now, you asked me didn't you." Charlie smiled, the memory playing in his mind as if it was yesterday.

"I did." Duffy blushed.

"So?" Charlie asked, the question thick in the air between them.

"So." Duffy started, " Charlie Fairhead, will you marry me?" she asked, her question catching her breath in her throat.

"How do you know I'm still single?" Charlie asked her, sitting up, their faces where now barely inches apart.

"Are you?" Duffy asked, the sudden realisation that Charlie may not be available dawning on her, the one question she had failed to ask over the previous days, now causing her heart to beat faster than was medically safe. Her head falling slightly, eyes failing to meet his gaze.

"Course I'll marry you." Charlie told her, lifting her chin with his index finger.

A smile broke out on Duffy's face. Her hands cupping Charlie's face as she moved their faces closer. Lips touching, the years apart failing to erase the memory of each other's lips.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! XxX


End file.
